Destroyed
by ever-joliene
Summary: Damon left Mystic Falls and it took him a whole year to finally come back home


A full year has passed since Damon has set a foot into Mystic Falls. Things had not changed. The same people lived in their houses. The same people lazily walked down the street and even the same damn losers sat at the Grill and wallowed one shot after another. He hated that place, still he had to come back. He had to have courage and drinking would be a great help.

"What can I get you", the bartender asked. She eyed him and played with the necklace around her lean neck. Damon could see the blood rushing through her visible vain. He wanted to bite her. Drink her. Drain her.

"Bourbon", he continued to focus on her delicate neck. "A whole bottle, please."

She was not even surprised.

"Very well", she breathed and miserably failed at sounding seductive.

Damon only smirked and drifted off.

"You know, you could have told me that you will be back."

Damon shrugged his shoulder. He knew without looking up who it was. The one and only Stefan. The good boy and his beloved brother.

"It would only destroy your triumphant appearance, little brother."

"Yeah, right", Stefan ordered himself a drink as well. "Is this a temporary visit because you miss me so much or are you moving back here?"

"I thought you don't live at the Boarding House anymore."

"I don't. You can have it all to yourself."

"Yeah... why not", Damon answered bored. They did not say a word for a few minutes.

"How is she", Damon barely whispered. This question was heavy on his mind and it just had to come out.

"You shouldn't have left. She is not the same anymore."

"It had to be", Damon said.

"But why? You never told anyone. Not even me", Stefan argued. Although their relatiobship was kind of difficult with lots of ups and downs, Stefan knew all of Damon's secrets. He would either find out or Damon would burst it out.

"And Bo...", Stefan started and noticed Damon twitch. "She... she would ignore every single one of us if we just mention your name."

Damon did not say a word.

"Damon, what happened?"

_13 months ago_

_"How about we plan something for today."_

_"By planing you mean you decide what we do", Damon snorted loudly. _

_"Hey, if I wasn't doing all the planing we would never see the sunlight again", Bonnie made clear and crossed her legs pretzle- style and looked down at the dark haired vampire._

_The said supernatural folded his arms under his head, stretching out his toned belly. _

_"I wouldn't mind. You know how much I love staying in bed all day long", he smiled, admiring her uncovered brown legs. She wore those tight hotpants and a white tank top, which only emphazed the beautiful color of her skin._

_"You are such a boring person, Damon. You never want to do something. I like having fun in my life."_

_"I am boring", he asked outraged. "No, you must mistaken me with Stefan."_

_"He and Elena acutally do couply things together. Cinemas, shopping and other stuff. But you my friend..."_

_He was in her face in less than a second. Eyes wide open. Nose less than an inch apart from hers. Eyebrows half raised. His intention was to make her stumble backwards, but she was already used to his vampire tricks. Speed was one of them._

_"Told you before that it's not my thing. Being sweet does not suite a Damon Salvatore", with that he kissed her roughly on her mouth and stood up from bed._

_"What are you doing? Where are you going", Bonnie asked as she observed her boyfriend putting a black shirt on. She fully proceeded on the assumption that he would seduce her to stay in bed. Like always._

_"I am going out. Today is bros night. Rick is waiting", he responded and grabbed his purse. "Love you", he blew her a kiss and was out of the bedroom._

_"Great", Bonnie mumbled._

"I don't want to talk about it", Damon gulped down the last bit in his glas and stood up.

"I would not do it", Stefan shouted.

"Do what?"

"Go to see her. She is not in a good state, you would not recognize her."

"She is Bonnie after all", Damon answered without glancing at his brother.


End file.
